This invention relates generally to door handles for refrigeration units and particularly to a handle which is recessed into the door.
Conventional handles on free standing refrigeration units or cabinets such as freezers and coolers are generally fastened to the front wall of the refrigeration unit door and such handles are usually ell-shaped or U-shaped and provide a handgrip stem. While such handles are effective for opening the door they suffer from at least two disadvantages. One disadvantage is that they provide an outstanding projecting member on the door which can be easily hit by moving objects. The other is that such members are awkward for shipping purposes.
This refrigeration unit door handle solves these and other problems in a manner not revealed by the known prior art.